The Dress
by Dru72
Summary: Chakotay gets Janeway to try on a dress... and some PWP happens. I wrote this a long time ago, but finally decided to put it up here.


The Dress…

Janeway had lost at poker that night, and, feeling wild, seeing that Chakotay was about to win, she had bet a cho-tu, meaning that she would have to obey his orders for that night. But now, that the others had gone, she was nervous.

"What do I have to do?", she asked with a smile, her eyes full of fire and curiosity.

"I want you to put on a dress for me," Chakotay responded.

"A dress?" she asked, amazed.

He nodded, directing her to his bedroom. There was a dress laid out on the bed unit. It was a silvery, sparkly material, with thin strips. She wondered where he had gotten it.

"I'll leave you to it," Chakotay left the room.

Kathryn only wore a dress on shore leave, when she was looking to seduce or be seduced. But the Romulan wine they had drunk during the game was lighting fires in her. She took off her uniform slowly, reveling in the strangeness of undressing in Chakotay's chambers.

She couldn't leave her Starfleet-issue bra on underneath the dress – the straps were too thin. She looked at herself in the mirror. The material hugged her curves and slid down her legs. Then there were shoes – strange high-heeled contraptions with silver swirls. Somehow, just putting on the shoes was exciting, feeling herself rise up to the unusual height. Her hair was up and she left it as it was, with some tendrils escaping.

She felt his eyes on her as she exited the chamber.

"Beautiful," he whispered. His eyes ate her up. She walked toward him, teetering slightly, due to the shoes and the wine. What did he want? Just to look at her?

"What now?"

"Patience, Kathryn," even saying her name made her tremble. She shouldn't have had the wine. This was dangerous.

He reached out and took her hand, pulling her close to him.

"Computer, music."

A dance. He smiled at her, his dimples drawing her in. His body pressed close to hers, but not too close. It was more intoxicating than the wine, feeling small next to his strength, soft against his hardness. She leaned into him, aware that she wore no bra under her dress, that her breasts were pressed against her chest.

Chakotay stepped back. "I forgot one thing," He smiled at her.

Kathryn watched him move over to the table and pick something up. She stumbled slightly in the shoes. Lord, she was actually drunk. She felt like giggling, like a shy schoolgirl that she had never been, on a crazy night out. It felt wonderful.

He came to her and held out two bracelets, they were made of a silvery translucent material she's never seen before. They sparkled in his hands. He had really gone all out.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

She offered her right wrist, but he slipped one bracelet on each hand.

"Perfect," he smiled again, but with a devlish look in his eye. Still holding her hands, he brought them up above her head, his fingers on the bracelets. And then when he let go, she couldn't move her arms back down. Though not attached to anything, the bracelets were like iron, holding her captive.

"Chakotay, what—," she demanded, her voice slightly slurred.

"They're made of a special material, anti-gravitational." He stepped back and admired her. Her arms above her head, her legs spread for balance – her chest thrust out with her hardened nipples pressing against the fabric of her dress. Her eyes searched his – confusion/anger, questioning...

She hadn't caught on fully yet.

"What is this, a joke?"She pulled on the bracelets, but it was in vain, they cut into her wrists, but offered no escape – they had shrunk as well, and held her where he wanted her.

Chakotay walked around until he was standing behind her, and moved his mouth close to her ear.

"This is the eginning of your payment," His voice, his words, raised goosebumps on her body. He expected her to pay – like this?

"No-," she gasped, realizing finally that she was trapped – he could do whatever he wanted with her. "I didn't agree to this!"

She felt his hands run up the side of her body.

"It's out of your control" His hands moved and then she felt soft fabric covering her eyes – tightening around her head – a blindfold!

"No!"

Darkness, his hands on her, his voice in her ear.

"My darling Kathryn, you have to give up your famous control. All that weight on your shoulder. It will still be there for you, I promise, when I'm done with you. You'll have it all back."

His hands roamed over her body, stroking, feeling the curves he'd dreamed about for so long.

She let out a moan...

"But for now, in this room, you're mine."

His voice hardened, as did the movement of his hands. How had he known, how had he guessed her most hidden fantasies? Was she dreaming? Had he gained access to her files on the holodeck?

His hands trailed down her back, reaching her ass, cupping her firm mounds.

"I'm not willing to stand by anymore." His mouth by her ear, suckling, biting her earlobe. She struggled to keep her balance, bracing her legs wider apart.

"I can't watch you give herself to the enemy and avoid my touch," he growled.

His fingers on her breasts, pinching her nipples. She cried out. "Oh-," He was merciless. "Oh, oh no-" She bit her lip. She didn't want to let him know how much he made her feel. She should yell out, but how could she let someone find her like this?

One hand moved away from her breasts and came down hard on her backside. Slap!

Through the thin fabric of the dress it burned her skin and she gasped.

"You've strung me along enough, don't you think?" Another hard spank, making her jump, while his other hand continued with her nipple, torturing the taut peak.

"No, it's not – I can't –," another spank – he wasn't being gentle, the wine had gotten to him too, and he was worried about his own control.

"Tell me, have you been too hard on me?" he growled.

In this, he was right. His hand came down again, spreading fire through her ass. She gasped out, "Yes!"

"What was that?" His hand came down again, relentless. She writhed under the assault, trying to keep her balance. God, her ass was burning.

"Yes, I've been terrible to you," She gasped. He wanted honesty and he deserved it.

He spanked again, and she gasped at hte pain. Then he grabbed her ass with both hands, squeezing hard.

"Did you want to hurt me?" he demanded.

"No, I didn't. I wanted you, but I couldn't. I can't – ah!" another spank. She felt him reach up to the straps of the dress. A small movement and she felt the dress slip downward. He pulled it past her hips, down her legs, lifting her feet one by one, then he threw it aside.

She was now only clad in the panties and shoes.

"What did you want'" He whispered into her ear. When she didn't answer right away, he brought his hand down again.

"Ah!". He watched her body shake, more exciting than anything he had ever seen.

"I wanted you – you to want me." She could only admt this here, drunk, at his mercy, her mind astonished, but her body begging him not to stop.

His hands came around to hold her breasts and pinch her bare nipples. His hard, strong body pressed against her back, his harness rubbing against her reddened skin.

"You wanted me to want you, but you had no intention of delivering on your promises?" He twisted her nipples painfully. She struggled against him, but felt the wetness growing between her legs.

"I-I couldn't" she whispered.

"There comes a time when debts have to be paid, don't you think?"

"He softened his grip on her breasts, kneading them, driving her mad with sensation. Her fantasies had never come close to what he was making her feel. She couldn't lie to him.

"Yes," his hands moved over her, her breasts, her belly, lightly skimming her mound. She jumped against him, felt him groan in the back of this throat.

"Do you want to pay your debts?" His voice was hard, controlled. But he would never carry this forward if she wasn't willing.

Kathryn was no longer in control of her thoughts.

"Yes, yes, please." She couldn't fight this, these feelings.

Chakotay moved from behind her and before she could think she felt his mouth on her nipple, first licking, teasing her, then his teeth, biting softly, pulling at her hard nub.

Kathryns legs were hardly holding her up, and the bracelets were cutting into her wrists because she was falling...

Chakotay anchored her, his hands at her waist, holding her up.

Her white skin was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And her nipple in his mouth, her gasps...

He bit down harder and she cried out. He moved to the other breast, biting, teasing. Her gasps were almost tears now. Kathryn was lost in feeling. Her nipples were on fire, and she felt the wetness dripping onto the panties she wore.

Chakotay reached up to unblock the bracelets and Kathryn fell into his arms. He held her by the waist, carrying her like a rag doll into the bedroom. She was silent, waiting.

He placed her gently on the bed, face down, fixing the bracelets to the headboard. He pulled her up on her knees, spreading her legs. His fingers stroked the crotch of her panties and felt her wetness. Kathryn moaned as he stroked lightly through the fabric, teasing her.

His body over hers, his mouth near her ear again.

"I don't think you've been punished enough, do you?"

She had to catch her breath before she could speak. "No," she whispered. She would let him flay the skin from her if that's what he wanted. But she also trusted him completely.

He ran his hands over her ass, softly teasing her. She quivered at his touch. Then his hand descended with a sharp crack on her red, burning skin. She cried out. He continued, amazed at seeing her at his mercy. She was soaking her panties as his hand continued to come down. Finally, when her cry ended in a sob, he stopped.

Kathryn waited for more pain. Instead, she felt his hands pulling down her panties until she was completed exposed to him. He leaned forward, running his fingers through her slick folds. Then he slipped a finger inside her, feeling her tight walls hug him.

She pushed back against his hand, totally giving into the sensation, totally lost. He added another finger, thrusting into her wetness. She moaned, overwhelmed with sensation. But his fingers weren't enough, not enough...

"Chakotay, please" she gasped, not recognizing her own voice. The bonds, the blindfold, were allowing her to acknowledge what she really wanted, really needed. "Please."

She heard him unfastening his clothing, then felt his tip pressing against her opening, sending sweet shocks through her body. Oh, heavens. She's fantasized, even using the holodeck, but it was nothing like what she was feeling for real.

In one smooth move he entered her, filling her completely. Kathryn cried out. Now he was not gentle, he couldn't be gentle. His hands went to her waist and he thrust in and out, slepping against her reddened skin. The pain and pleasure assaulted her, pushing her over the edge. She felt waves of pleasure crashing over her, stronger than she'd ever felt before. She was shaking and crying out. He continued thrusting into her, crying out her name. "Oh, Kathryn, oh heavens..."

As her last shudder faded he was spilling himself into her, crying out in his native language, words of love and desire that he couldn't say before.

It was over too soon, but he laid next to her, caressing her, kissing her hair. He removed the blindfold and smiled at her.

"If I take off those bracelets, are you going to stick me in the brig?"

She stared at him. "I'm not sure," she smiled.

"Well, before I set you free, I have one question."

"What is that?"

"Shall we play again tomorrow night?"

Her smile burst into a laugh.


End file.
